


A Galaxy On His Back

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Stiles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: A drabble based off the words galaxy, wolf, struggle





	A Galaxy On His Back

**Author's Note:**

> [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) and I wrote another drabble, whoo! This one is mine, obviously :P Hers can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13535130)!
> 
> Also, we have created a Sterek Drabble blog on Tumblr, if anyone is interested. We will host drabble challenges, and also just reblog any drabbles we might find. Come check us out [here](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170351041924/der-what-are-you-doing-stiles-asked-voice)

“Der, what are you doing?” Stiles asked, voice heavy with sleep. His back twitched as Derek’s finger continued to trace around in patterns Stiles could not figure out.

“Did you know,” Derek said, “that you have a whole galaxy on your back?”

“A galaxy? Wait, are you tracing my moles?” Stiles opened one eye and stared at Derek. His face was soft and relaxed, and he was focused on Stiles’ back.

“I obviously didn’t wear you out enough,” Stiles mumbled. He struggled to hold still as Derek nuzzled the back of his neck.

“Okay, cuddle wolf, go to sleep now.”


End file.
